gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Flaming Sword
The Flaming Sword is an RPG that is full of monsters and adventure. Like many RPGs on the market, it has many items and characters to meet with, trade, or defeat. This game will be the first in a series in (I hope.), with many more to come. I hope you like RPGs because it's gonna be a good one. Story The story is that there is an evil goblin named Goblorf. He is the almighty goblin king and the meanest of his kind. He will do anything he can to destroy a race of humans known as the Shodas. He sends out great fighters to destroy the Shodas and he is doing a great job at it, too. There are 9 great warriors that are out there to destroy you. For the past 3 years, there has been a war between the Goblins and the Shodas. Your father is a soldier and you are training to be one as we speak. This is where your adventure truly begins. Your Character When you start the game, you have to create a character. You start off with this by choosing some armor and a weapon. You will become a master of this weapon as you play the next few games. You will be trained well by someone you meet on your adventure. Don't be worried about how wimpy your weapon looks or how stupid your armor seems; you can always upgrade later in the game and collect more weapon strength or better armor. Your armor will include a shield if you choose it to. The armor you choose will protect you throughout the first few missions. You may not get an upgrade for a while, but do not fret. You will be able to find coins around and upgrade easily if you look hard. Types of Weapons You can become a master in the following weapons. You could be a(n): *'Archer'. An archer is great with a bow and arrow, and sometimes you can use poison darts. You will have better aim and balance skills than most people. *'Swordsman'. As a swordsman, you will have great balance and speed. You will be able to get close to your enemy without getting into too much trouble. Also, you might be a hand-to-hand master. When you choose hand-to-hand, you will need to have a lot of patience. *'Hander'. You are good at hand-to-hand combat. You are often a fast runner and can move with ease out of the way of other punches and even arrows fired from enemy bows. You are weakend by swordsmen because they are the only people that can get closer to opponents than a hander. You are often better in competitions. *'Bomber'. You can escaper people without them ever noticing. They never see you coming. You often use bombs and other techniques to get around people. You can easily persuade people into buying you goods. You are mysterious. Your weakness is an archer because you are not good at watching the skies. Category:RPG Category:Fighting Category:Ancient Category:Sword Category:Archery Category:Gobling Category:Army Category:Fight Category:Flame Category:Flaming Category:Single player Category:Fast pace Category:Fun Category:Really fun Category:Super fun Category:Really super fun Category:Types Category:Game Category:Not slow Category:Bombs Category:Swords Category:Archer Category:Hander